Forever And Always
by Loganator-JR
Summary: "I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there; I'll always love you… forever… a-and… always…"


Can't believe I wrote something for Kendall. He's not exactly a favorite of mine.

Anyway; a future fic based on Parachute's Forever And Always

I don't own BTR, The Characters, Parachute, Or The Song In The Title

* * *

A 26-year- old Lucy Stone was sitting at the table in that fancy restaurant Kendall reserved for them.

_All _of them. She smiled at the familiar faces around her. She was sitting with Carlos, his wife Stephanie (Apparently, they bumped into each other in New York three years back. They went out for a couple of months before Carlos popped the question.), James and his current girlfriend Hilary. Mama Knight, Katie and her new boyfriend Kyle. Surprisingly, Jo Taylor and Jett Stetson were there too. So were Gustavo and Kelly.

The only people missing were Logan, Camille and Kendall.

_Kendall_. She smiled as she thought of her fiancé. She checked her phone for the time and any missed calls.

Minutes later, Logan and Camille walked in together. Camille was holding Baby Liam Mitchell to her chest.

Lucy sprang out of her seat; "Logan, did Kendall call you?"

"No. Lucy, is something wrong?"

"He should've been here a while ago. Unlike you two, Kendall is very punctuate."

"Ouchies, harsh, Lucy. Harsh." Camille joked as she handed Liam to his favorite uncle, Carlos.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Katie assured her, then smiled; "He probably wants to make a remarkable entrance."

Lucy phone blasted out. She hurried up to answer, hoping it was Kendall.

"Hello?... Yes, That's her… Oh, God!... I'll be right over." Lucy shoved her phone in her purse and hurried out.

"Lucy, Lucy!"

She didn't register who was calling her; "He's hurt! He's in the hospital."

"We'll be right behind you."

Lucy jumped into her car and made her way to the hospital. All the way there, she couldn't help but think back to December. That rainy day when Kendall got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

She pulled up to the entrance, jumped out of the car. She could see Kyle's car pulling over close enough. She was sure the rest were on their way.

She made her way to the nurse's station. "Excuse me. I'm here for Kendall Knight."

She waited while the nurse paged a doctor. The doctor came and ushered her through what feels like a million halls. He was updating her on Kendall's conditions, but she couldn't bring herself to listen. Instead, she tuned him out and She prayed that the others can find their way through this never-ending maze.

She finally arrived at his door. She looked at Kendall's form through the glass door, then she turned to the doctor. "Can I?"

The doctor nodded and Lucy walks in, trying to keep a straight face. She made her way to his bed side and held his hand tight.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Not my best." They both chuckled, but then a pained look crossed his face; "Seriously, Luce. I don't think I'm going to make it. Neither does the doctor."

Tears trickled down her face slowly as she squeezed his hand; "No, You'll be okay. A-and we're going to get married in a few days. And we'll have Liam's cousins. Everything will be okay. We're going to move into that house. _Our _home. And we'll be together, Kendall. Forever and always."

She watched him shake his head, hopelessly. She got up and left him.

Lucy ran to the hospital's private church, she talked with the chaplain and dragged him back towards the room. She stopped at the door and turned to the waiting room, where everyone else was waiting for her.

"Logan, I need your rings."

"Umm, what?"

"I need yours and Camille's wedding rings. Please."

Logan looked skeptical; "Are you sure about that, Luce?" He sighed; looking at the chaplain. "There will be no going back"

"I'm marrying him in _two_ weeks, Damn right, I'm sure!"

She took their rings and smiled as she took in what Logan had carved into the rings.

"Forever and Always"

_How appropriate..._

She hurried back to Kendall's room, the chaplain in her toe.

She convinced him of the idea, then invited the others into the room against the doctor's orders. But she could care less.

The chaplain said a couple of verses, they said their vows. Their was not a dry eye in the room, happy tears flowing. And that was it.

_He announced them husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Knight._

She took her husband's hand and looked into his eyes once more; _"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember; Whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, Kendall, forever and always….."_

As she trailed off, so did his heart beats. The beeps from the ECG kept getting slower and slower.

"Kendall?"

He squeezed her hand, a small smile appearing on his tired face. He spoke in a low hushed voice and she was almost sure nobody else could hear him; _"I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there; I'll always love you… forever… a-and…. always…"_

He took his last breath and let it out. No more beeps were coming from the ECG, the line was no longer zigzagged.

Just a flat line.

He was dead.

* * *

Yep, that's it :)


End file.
